e_wrestlingfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Alevas
Seweryn "Alevas" Pielucha (25.04.1994r)- '''Polski wrestler występujący aktualnie w federacjach WIA, MoW i EHW dawniej występujący także w PCW i RHC. Wczesne Życie Alevas czyli Seweryn Pielucha urodził się 25 kwietnia 1994 roku w Częstochowie, przez 15 lat mieszkał w oddalonej o 50km Białej skąd przeprowadził się do Jastrzębia Zdrój gdzie poznał Rangera, zostali oni najlepszymi przyjaciółmi a spoiwem ich przyjaźni była miłość do wrestlingu. W międzyczasie zaczął uczęszczał do lokalnej szkółki MMA walcząc w Średniej kategorii wagowej. Kariera Wrestlera '''Nastoletnie lata w federacjach (2010-2012) W 2010 roku 16-sto letni Alevas został wciągnięty przez Rangera do różnych lokalnych federacji backyardowych, walczyli oni tam w tag teamie i solo lecz bez znacznych sukcesów. Rozłam i federacje europejskie (2012-2013) Gdy razem z Rangerem Alevas skończył 18 lat obaj podjęli decyzję o ruszeniu w świat, Ranger wyruszył do USA a Alevas ruszył na wyspy. Walczył on w federacjach takich jak BWA i All Star Wrestling oraz Irish Whip Wrestling, ruszył on także do Irish Whip Wrestling oraz Westside Xtreme Wrestling a także polskiego MZW. Podróż po Japonii i Meksyku (2013-2014) Alevas po zjeżdżeniu niemal całej europy ruszył do Japonii walcząc w NJPW przez pół roku, stał się całkiem sporą gwiazdą w Japonii to mu jednak nie wystarczało i postanowił ruszyć do Meksyku walcząc i trenując w AAA i Lucha Underground, dzięki swojej małej wadze doszlifował do perfekcji akcje wysokiego ryzyka oraz umiejętności Techniczne i High Flyerskie. Federacje w USA i pojednanie z Rangerem (2014-2015) Po zebraniu niezbędnego doświadczenia Alevas ruszył do USA gdzie zaczął występywać w federacjach niezależnych, pobierał nauki od samego HBK czy Rey'a Mysterio Jr. Występował w całym USA będąc w takich federacjach jak RoH, CZW, PWG, Dragon Gate USA czy EVOLVE. Po prawie 4 latach pod koniec 2015 roku skontaktował się z Rangerem który zaproponował mu pracę w RHC. Real Heroes Coming (Grudzień 2015-Czerwiec 2016) Alevas wstąpił jako jeden z pierwszych w szeregi RHC. Zadebiutował w drugiej odsłonie Battleround czyli tygodniówki RHC w Stajni wraz z Rangerem i Destroyerem, wkrótce Ranger zdobył pas Heroes a później sam Alevas posiadł RHC Championship. Feud z Tonym Smasherem i Creativem Alevas odbierając pas Creativowi stał się drugim w historii RHC Championem, pojawił się jednak Tony Smasher który według oficjeli federacji był lepszą promocją pasa niż Alevas, ten po usłyszeniu tej wiadomości zgodził się na pojedynek który jednak przegrał tracąc swój pas. Przez miesiąc toczył z nimi rywalizację która została jednak przerwana na skutek tragicznych wydarzeń. Sfingowana śmierć i powrót po mistrzostwo Alevas na swoim Fan Page'u 6 kwietnia opublikował post głoszący, iż zginął w wypadku samochodowym, całość była jednak tylko fałszerstwem gdyż wrócił 25 kwietnia na gali PPV wygrywając RR match o miano pretendenta do tytułu mistrzowskiego który wygrał tej samej nocy. HeroesMania i odejście z federacji Alevas po miesiącu reignu został umieszczony w ME HeroesManii gdzie miał bronić tytułu mistrza RHC, pojedynek ten stoczył po walce swojego życia lecz po walce Alevas wygłosił swoje promo w którym stwierdził, że pas ten nie jest godny swojego posiadacza ani nikogo innego, przypiął on pas do lin i odszedł a federacja została zamknięta w wyniku konfliktu zewnętrznego. Masters of Wrestling (Kwiecień 2016-) ''' Będąc związanym z federacją RHC, Alevas wraz z Rangerem zignorował kontrakt i podpisał kontrakt z MoW, wywołało to wielki konflikt między nim a RHC lecz został on szybko zażegnany. Debiut i Konflikt z The Patriots, Pasy Tag Teamowe Alevas zadebiutował na War Zone po PeoplesManii atakując razem z Rangerem Lucifera i ratując Jake Younga, następnie został wraz z Rangerem jako SpecialOP zaatakowali The Patriots stając się pretendentami do Pasów Tag Team, zdobyli je na gali Carnage uprzednio atakując Lucyfera jednocześnie pomagając Jake'owi Young. '''Wrestling Impact Association (Czerwiec 2016-) Alevas podpisał kontrakt z WIA 20 Czerwca 2016 roku. Rywalizacja o pas Winged Eagle Championship Alevas na pierwszej edycji IMPACT wziął razem z Rangerem udział w segmencie prezentującym Winged Eagle Championship i European Championship, został on pierwszym pretendentem do pasa WE oraz zwerbował Alexa Swaina III, Borgore'a i El Caniego do rywalizacji. Alevas wygrał swój pierwszy pojedynek w WIA przeciw El Caniemu oraz przerwał starcie AS3 vs Borgore na IMPACT #03. Elite Honor Wrestling (Lipiec 2016-) Alevas swój kontrakt z Elite Honor Wrestling podpisał 22 Lipca 2016 roku i obecnie oczekuje na debiut. = Mistrzostwa i Osiągnięcia Real Heroes Coming: * 2x RHC Champion Masters of Wrestling: * MoW Tag Team Champion (/w Ranger) Ruchy Używane we Wrestlingu Finishery: * Alevas Special ''(Pop-Up Powerbomb) (RHC,MoW)- (2015- ) W innych federacjach Signature * ''Goodnight! ''(Fireman's carry dropped into a knee lift) (2015- ) * ''PedBuster ''(Release Tiger Driver 98') (WIA,PCW,EHW) (Czerwiec 2016- ) * ''Black Clash ''(Belly-to-back inverted mat slam) (WIA) (Czerwiec 2016- ) * ''Vice City ''(Compression Choke) (RHC) (Marzec 2016- Czerwiec 2016) * ''Alevas 4:25 ''(Stunner) (PCW) (Czerwiec 2016- ) Signature: * ''Alevas Special ''(Pop-Up Powerbomb) (WIA, MoW, PCW,EHW) (Czerwiec 2016- ) * ''Love Hurts ''(Backstabber) (RHC,MoW,WIA,PCW) (Marzec 2016- ) * ''Suicide Jump ''(Shooting Star Press) (PCW, WIA) (Czerwiec 2016- ) * ''FaceBrook ''(Running delayed fist drop) (RHC,MoW) (Marzec 2016- ) * ''Fallout/Suck It! ''(Fireman's carry cutter) (EHW,PCW) (Lipiec 2016- ) * ''Special Delivery ''(Tiger feint kick to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope) (WIA) (Czerwiec 2016- ) Theme Songi * ''Imagine Dragons- "Warriors" (RHC) Grudzień 2015-Luty 2016 * Living Colour- "Cult of Personality" (RHC) Luty 2016-Czerwiec 2016 * Jim Johnston- "I Won't Do What To Tell Me" (MoW) Kwiecień 2016- * Imagine Dragons- "Monster" (WIA,PCW) Czerwiec 2016- * Lab Ratz- "Demi Gods" (feat. Slim Jim) (EHW) Czerwiec 2016- Kategoria:Zawodnicy Kategoria:Wrestlerzy Kategoria:WIA Kategoria:Posiadacze RHC Championship Kategoria:Posiadacze MoW Tag Team Championship